


Libertad

by Thomary221B



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Genderswap, One Shot, Tragic Romance, Twincest, Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: La muerte puede separar personas, la vida unirlas pero que sucede cuando estás atrapado entre esos dos mundos, una alma muerta clama su otra mitad, la otra alma viva clama el sentirse en soledad necesita de la otra. Un amor prohibido queda entre los dos.





	Libertad

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia:   
> •Genderswap  
> •Female Bill Kaulitz.

—¿Entonces te irás de viaje? —su voz sonó a mis espaldas en medio del mar de gente que salía de clases que había terminado el día de hoy, en breve debía retirarme, ya que tendría que salir hacia el aeropuerto y abordar mi vuelo hacia la casa de mi tíos.

Tenía que ir a su casa a pesar que tendría exámenes y exposiciones las siguientes dos semanas. ¿Por qué arriesgarme de ese modo a un año impecable de cero rojos? Sencillo, mi familia valdría más que unas puñeteras notas. No podría dejar sola en esto a mi madre, su querido hermano mayor; es decir, mi tío había fallecido. No sabría exactamente que pasó pero oí murmurar a mi madre que se había ahogado en el lago cerca de su casa, mi nebulosa memoria apenas la recordaba, hace años había visitado su casa, ya que siempre los que venían a visitarnos eran mis tíos.

—Sí, sabes que mi tío falleció, Georg —respondí, caminando a mi casillero en donde rápidamente dejé mis libros desparramados. 

—Lo sé, pero tus notas, Tom, ¿acaso no te preocupan?

—Me vale mis notas. Luego las voy a recuperar.

—Uhm...bien, ¿al menos has avisado al tutor?

—Sí, mamá, ya le avise —de mis labios afloró una pequeña risa por su constante preocupación, ni que fuera a pasarme algo en este pequeño viaje de emergencia.

—Tonto... —me tiró leve puñetazo en el hombro.

Me despedí de Georg con una mano elevada al aire, acomodé la mochila en mis hombros antes de correr a casa, estaba atrasado y lo mas seguro era que mi madre estaría murmurando histérica mi demora. Vi el bus que me llevaría a casa estaba en el paradero así que corrí lo mejor que pude, subiendo a este muy agitado, pagué al chofer lo de siempre y me fui a sentar. En el corredor del bus pude ver que no había muchos asientos libres, así que caminé rápido hasta sentarme en uno, mientras más pasajeros abordaban.

~•~ 

—¡Tom! Llegas tarde, mi vida, ¿dónde te metiste?

—Ma, vengo del otro lado de la cuidad, ¿hago magia?

—Ya, siento haberte matriculado en la única escuela en donde puedas sacar una beca. 

—Sí, bueno. Al menos ya había alistado mi maleta.

Fui corriendo hacia mi habitación a tomar mi maleta y bajar apresurado, mi madre se encontraba afuera abordando el taxi que había venido a recogernos, aborde luego de ella. Ya dentro saqué mi celular poniéndome los audífonos y me perdí con la música. Veía a través de la ventana las hojas de otoño caer, sentía una opresión en el pecho, no entendía el porqué, mis ojos se posaron luego al frente y ver la larga cabellera de mi madre en una coleta alta, conversaba con el chofer, el cual escuchaba los relatos de mi madre sobre su niñez junto a mi tío. Añorando esos días los cuales nunca volverían, ya sólo quedarían impregnadas en su memoria hasta que ella también las olvide debido a la edad o sean enterradas en el olvido cuando ella deje de respirar debido a la manta de la muerte que tarde o temprano nos envolverá.

—¿Tom? —murmuró viendo del retrovisor del taxi.

—Ma, ya sé de donde saque tanta belleza... —sonreí acercándome a ella tomando un mechón suelto—, de ti ma...

—¡Tom! —mencionó ruborizándose en el acto. 

—Chico, no avergüence a su madre —el hombre ríe ante lo dicho mientras yo me acomodaba de nuevo en los asientos traseros riendo.

~•~

—¿Vas a dormir? 

Asiento y me acomodo en el asiento apoyando mi cabeza en la ventanilla del avión, me puse una vez más los audífonos, escuchando a Nena, últimamente la escuchaba solo a ella, me había cansado un tanto de sólo oír hip hop, mi mente estaba recordando antes de caer en la ensoñación ciertos pasajes de mi niñez, cuando corría en el patio de la casa de mi tío, estaba huyendo de alguien y no sabía de quién.

•••

||—¡Hey! ¡No escapes! —gritaba una voz a mi atrás tratando de alcanzarme.

—¡Eres lenta! —le saqué la lengua cuando decidí voltear a verla.

—¡Serás! —apresuró sus pasos y sin previo aviso se abalanzó en mi espalda haciendo que los dos caigamos en el pasto del patio. 

—¡Hey! Nos gritarán si nos llegamos a ensuciar...

—Tú empezaste...le diré a papá que empezaste... —bramó victoriosa.

—Tramposa... —gruñía al forcejear con ella.

Solo notaba su larga cabellera negra, una pálida piel y un lunar en mentón. Esforzaba el querer ver a sus ojos pero no podía, mi mente no podía o mas bien se prohibía ver más allá, ¿por qué?

—Tommy —Se acurrucó en mi regazo, tomando mis manos para abrazarla. 

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté. 

—Un recuerdo más...que vas olvidar al despertar, lo haces siempre. ||

•••

Abrí los ojos, mi madre estaba durmiendo al igual que los otros pasajeros, estaba un poco agitado, miré a todos lados y luego escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, ¿qué lo olvidaría? Claro que no, lo recuerdo muy bien, recuerdo este sueño. 

¿Quién es ella? 

~•~

—Ángela, lo siento... —mi madre se acercó a mi tía para abrazarla y darle consuelo, más bien darse consuelo las dos, quienes estaban llorando. 

Estábamos ya en casa de mis tíos, ahora de mi tía en el velorio. Al igual que otros de mis familiares, podía notar que estaban unos cuantos primos, tíos y sobrinos en la sala, yo estaba sentado en un apartado junto a Simoneta una prima lejana, estaba colada por mí, lo noté desde que tengo memoria. Bueno, la memoria que aún me queda, porque hay un período de mi vida en el que mis recuerdos son nulos. 

—¿Tommy, vamos afuera? —dijo jalando mi camisa. Sí, estaba medio formal. 

—Simoneta, ¿cuántas veces he dicho que no me llames así? —le increpe con voz levemente molesta.

—Lo siento, yo...

Rodé los ojos antes de levantarme y no fastidiarme la existencia soportando a Simoneta. Ya me disculparía con mi tía por no acercarme debidamente a darle el pésame y pirarme del lugar. 

¿Quién era el que se mofaba que le importaba su familia? 

—Frío... —susurré a la nada mientras veía el follaje del patio de casa, el vaho de mi boca se notaba. 

Si agudizaba mis oídos me percataba del canto de una voz muy suave entre el murmullo de las personas dentro de la casa, vire mi vista de un lado a otro tratando de saber de donde provenía, caminé unos pasos más hacia el pórtico y nada. Un poco más dentro del follaje del lugar, el sonido se hacia audible, tomé una vista a la casa antes de adentrarme.

Sólo seguía la melodía que inevitablemente embriagaba, nótese que me traía cierta nostalgia y desazón, ¿por qué sentía eso? La noche se hallaba centelleante, rodeada de muchas estrellas. Mis pies corrieron y en un poco más me encontré con el lago cerca de la casa de mi tío. 

Pero no hay nadie ahora.

Me duele el pecho, se aglomera en mí muchas emociones, ¿emociones vividas? Retazos de recuerdos en mi conciencia, ¿por qué recuerdos?

—Bell...

De mis labios afloran ese nombre, y poco después siento el toque de alguien en mi hombro, me doy la vuelta y mis ojos observan a una muchacha, con piel pálida que se amoldaban con el vestido blanco que tenía puesto, sus largos cabellos azabaches danzaban con el viento que nos envolvía con frialdad, esta sonriendo y en un parpadear de ojos sus brazos se envuelven en mi cuello y su cuerpo se apegó al mío. 

—Has regresado. 

Su suave voz es parecida a ese canto tan dulce y melodiosa, tan igual a la voz de mi sueño. 

—Y-yo...

—Te he extrañado tanto...he esperado por ti.

Sus ojos miran a los míos con amor y añoranza, y en mí hay una explosión de memorias, deseos frustrados, sueños rotos y sobre todo dolor. Me zafo de su agarre jadeando, evitando que salga del interior de mi boca sollozos y de mis ojos lágrimas. 

—Tú, estás muerta. 

Temblando como una gelatina, abrazando mi cuerpo para evitar derrumbarme ante su presencia. Presencia que no debía existir, que mi propia mente bloqueó en un intento de proteger lo poco que me quedaba, que de la maltrecha se reconstruya al pasar de los años. 

—Tommy, no. Yo estoy aquí...es lo que vale.

—¡NO! ¡TÚ ESTAS MUERTA!

Retrocedí asustado y en el acto cayendo por el enredo de mis pies. 

—Por favor, Tom...y-yo solo —mordió sus labios antes de darse la vuelta—, lo siento.

Desapareció entre el follaje y el ambiente dejó de ser tan frío, yo agitado y sin más que decir me ahogue en sollozos que de seguro no iban a detenerse en un buen tiempo de la noche.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué puedo ver el alma errante de la única mujer que amé? 

~•~

—Tom, ¿estás seguro que estás bien? 

—Sí, mamá, no te preocupes. Tía le dirías a mamá que deje de protegerme como niño de parvulario.

Ángela ríe suavemente preparando el desayuno, ya era el tercer día que estábamos en su casa. La tradición de mi familia era estar una semana entera velando. 

—Simone, deja a Tom que explore el ambiente.

—Pero sabes bien...

Me levanto de la mesa haciendo ruido en el acto encarando a mi madre.

—¿Saber qué? ¿Por qué no lo dices todo? ¿Eh? 

—Tom...

—¿Creías que sólo lo olvidaría? Bueno...te entiendo, yo perdí la memoria, más bien mi mente hizo que la perdiera. La recuerdo...recuerdo a Bell. Lo recuerdo todo. 

Ellas me veían expectantes, Ángela con pesar y mi madre sólo empezó a llorar. 

—Tom, sólo sal de la casa, tú madre no necesita más dolor de lo que ya tiene. 

—¿Dolor? Él que siente dolor soy yo, olvide a mi gemela... —mencioné con la voz rasposa.

Salí corriendo del lugar hacia la nada, perdiéndome, dejando que pies me llevasen a cualquier sitio.

A cualquier sitio menos este. 

Otra vez me encontraba en el lago, la noche pasada me encontré con Bell en este mismo sitio. De nuevo percibía el viento helado, mi prudencia gritaba que de la vuelta y me vaya de aquí. Pero el deseo me impregnaba en quedarme.

—¿Tom? 

El vello de mi piel se erizó desde la punta del pie hasta la última parte de mi cabellos que estaban envueltos en grandes trenzas. 

—B-Bell...

—Haz vuelto... —riendo se acercó a mi lado para envolverse de nuevo en mí, abrazándose. Podía sentir su alegría. 

—Perdón, yo...

—No digas nada. Dejálo así. 

Rodeé con mis brazos su marcada cintura, la envuelvo temiendo que se pueda ir en cualquier momento.

—No me iré, Tommy, no te dejaría.

—Ya me has dejado, Bell.

Se aprieta en mí al escuchar eso, suspira y se siente tan bien sentir su aliento chocar mi piel. 

—Yo, lo siento. Era mejor que yo me vaya a que tú.

—¿Qué pasó? Por más que fuerce a mi mente, no aparece nada.

—No recuerdas... —se apartó para sostener mi rostro entre sus manos—, te salvé de que te mueras ahogado en este lago pero tal parece que el tío no siguió las advertencias.

—¿Lo viste morir?

—No pude hacer nada. Lo siento, ellos no me dejaron.

—¿Ellos?

—Las criaturas que viven aquí Tommy, tú no los puedes ver pero yo si. Después de todo ya no pertenezco al mundo terrenal... —su mirada denotó tristeza.

—Entonces el tío... —Ella negó con la cabeza.

—El tío, su alma no quedó estancada aquí.

—¿Por qué tú sí?

—No puedo irme sola... —se soltó de mí, para dar la vuelta—, soy un alma incompleta...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La oí sollozar, me acerqué de nuevo a ella, pero se apartó bruscamente.

—¡No me hagas decirlo por favor!

—Bell... dime.

—No, no, no, no puedo decirlo. Sería injusto, no puedo ser egoísta. Yo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario... —sonríe levemente—, no es tan malo compartir mi espacio con las criaturas que habitan este halo.

—¡Bell! —la tomé de los hombros, ella agrandó la mirada.

—¡No! Tom, no quiero.

—Dimelo, por favor, eres mi gemela. No te guardes todo, lo prometimos hace mucho que cada uno comparte su dolor con el otro para que la carga no sea mucha.

Movía de un lado a otro la cabeza negándose.

—Bell, dilo —insistí— te amo, así que dilo.

—No deberías amarme, Tom...si lo haces estarás condenado a vagar por toda la eternidad. Por eso dejé de hacerlo.

—Mientes... —tomé su rostro para repasarlo con mis manos y verla a los ojos—, tú me amas aún...no puedes olvidar los sentimientos que mencionamos hace cuatro años antes que pase todo esto.

—No quiero condenarte, no quiero condenarme. Suficiente que yo sea un alma en pena.

—Me has dicho que estás incompleta.

—Lo estoy porque... —me vio con ferviente tristeza—, mi otra mitad esta viva, aquí reclamando amor. 

Bajé la mirada, temblé pero no importaba.

—Entonces dejáme completarte... —Me empujó con horror en sus ojos.

—¡No! Tú no vas a desperdiciar tu vida...¿me entiendes? No lo harás, no en vano di mi vida para que hagas eso.

—No pedí que me salvarás, no pedí quedarme solo, sin ti, dolió mucho que incluso te olvidé. Duele demasiado, Bell...

—Pero a mi también me dolió Tom, dejé todo —se desplomó en su lugar, yo fui hasta ella para envolverla.

—En este mundo has sido una peculiar pesadilla de la cual quería despertar y de algún modo buscar.

—Soy algo irreal en tu mundo, Tom. Ya no existo.

—Pero estás aquí y pronto estaré contigo.

—¿Qué pasará con mamá?

Se envolvió de nuevo en mi regazo.

—Nadie importa, sólo tú y yo...mi Bell.

—Te amo Tom —alzó la mirada buscando mis labios para envolverlos con los suyos como hace cuatro años, esta vez no la dejaría.

No dejaría a la única persona que mantenía vivo y feliz. 

Pronto volveríamos ser un completo ser porque el estar vagando en nuestros mundos no nos mantenía bien, al estar incompletos no funcionabamos bien. 

De nuevo era envuelto entra las alas de mi ángel del que nunca debí separarme. Para conseguir de nuevo mi libertad, más bien nuestra libertad.

~•~

||—Tom, ¿cuántas veces he dicho que no tomes mis cosas sin permiso?

—¿Ah? No molestes, Bell, estamos en la misma habitación, es imposible no tocar algo tuyo. Además también tocas mis cosas.

—Sí, pero al menos lo dejo en su mismo sitio, y en el colmo dejaste mi ropa interior tirada en el suelo, ¿qué buscabas en mis cajones? 

—Nada, pensé... agh, nada.

—No veas mi ropa interior, guarro.

—¿Guarro? Habla la pervertida que ve porno mientras mamá no esta.

—¿Has visto mis revistas? Eres un borde, maldito, habla el que se ha revolcado con la puta de la escuela. 

Dejé el mando de la televisión para enfrentarla.

—No metas a Lia en esto, no es tu maldito problema el que este con ella. Además ni que me halla acostado, ¿piensas lo que dices? Tenemos 14 años, por alguna divinidad.

—¿Y? Los hombres siempre son unos cerdos... Agh, sabes le diré a mamá que mañana mismo me cambio de habitación.

La tomé de instinto de su brazo al escuchar eso, de un momento a otro me dio miedo.

—¿Estás bromeando, no? 

—No lo hago, así que suelta.

—No, tú no puedes dejarme solo, Bell.

—Si puedo, así suelta de inmediato —trataba de zafarse con poco éxito.

No iba a permitir que me deje solo, eso no. Ella no lo haría. Sin querer ya la había arrinconado a la pared.

—No, Bell. No puedes... Yo lo siento, no volveré a ver tus cosas, ya no la haré pero por favor. No.

La vi bufar, y luego de un golpe fuerte que me dio con su otra mano para soltarse me envolvió con ellos el cuello. Apretándose. 

—Vuelves a estar con esa zorra y juro que te dejo.

Tragué saliva al abrazarla.

—¿Estás celosa?

—Más que eso. Ella se restregó en ti —gruñó— para colmo tomó tus labios, Tom —tomó mi boca con sus manos—, tus labios son míos.

—Pero somos hermanos, ¿no te cabe eso a la cabeza?

—No lo menciones, por favor, no lo hagas... —ahora su ojos entristecieron—, no me recuerdes que duele.

—Perdón. Pero, no me dejes.

—Ya te dije no me voy pero tú dejas de ver a Lia...

—Está bien.

Se soltó de mi para saltar victoriosa riendo y luego nuevamente me envolvió en ella, sin preámbulos me besó, quedé en shock por un momento pero luego le correspondía tímidamente. 

—Tus labios son míos.

Asiento ante sus palabras.

—Te amo, Tom. No lo olvides. ¿Tú me amas?

—Más que a mi vida. ||


End file.
